Making Another Call
by Hezaia
Summary: Gō Onizuka, making another call. (Set in season 1, around episode 22/23?)


_**Gō Onizuka, making another call. (Set in season 1, around episode 22/23?)**_

_**One-shot (written at some point, then buried and forgotten and just recently rediscovered) - won't be continued by me, but could be continued by someone else **_¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**-o0o-**

Gō was frustrated, emotions running wild. He wanted to hit something, someone, but the options were limited. Besides, Makoto would not have wanted him to resort to−

Makoto.

Gō clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, because Makoto was in a coma and there was no telling when he would wake up, _if_ he would wake up, and there was a growing number of people just like him out there. Gō felt powerless and he hated it; he hated it a lot. More so, he hated himself for, however briefly, wanting to take the offer of that damned Doctor Genome; to hunt down Playmaker in exchange for the antidote. Because no matter what he might think about Playmaker himself, Gō was not about to−

Footsteps. Footfalls echoed through empty hospital corridors, growing increasingly distant. They were still quite near though, and Gō didn't think before rushing out to catch a glimpse of the eavesdropper. He rounded the corner with every intention of confronting the person.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" he demanded, but then, the appearance of the other person gave him a slight pause; they were young, Makoto's age, and in the same uniform at that. Maybe a classmate? "Did you come here because you were worried about Makoto?"

There was something about them, something about the way that they watched him, eyeing him warily. "Something like that."

It didn't quite occur to him then, not explicitly. Gō had good instincts though, and the guy in front of him was undeniably familiar, somehow. "What's your name?"

"Fujiki."

Highschool student. The same school as Makoto, probably around the same age.

"Fujiki Yūsaku."

Gō felt sick then, because Makoto and the others had not been targeted at random. Young, talented, using old-type Duel Disks. Hackers. Playmaker.

Gō had no proof, and he might not be a genius or anything, but−

Fujiki Yūsaku turned and began walking away; Gō believed him to be well aware of the target that was painted upon his back. He would move, and soon; Playmaker might be fairly asocial, but he had never, at least to Gō's knowledge, backed down from anything like this. He must already be investigating the matter; he would not have appeared here otherwise. Odds were that he had been the one to contact the paramedics, and odds were that he had also heard about Dr. Genome and his ultimatum.

"_Give Playmaker to us, and the Knights of Hanoi will give you the virus removal programme."_

Gō clenched his fists, gritting his teeth. "_I won't become your lackey_," he thought, and when he looked up, he was alone but determined. If Playmaker knew about Hanoi's movements, then Gō must move quickly. "Manager."

Gō would save Makoto, no matter what. In order to do that, he must defeat Doctor Genome. But first, he had to find a way to lure him out. Fortunately, Gō knew just how to do it.

**-o0o-**

Luring out Doctor Genome had gone according to plan, but what followed had not.

"Let's duel for Playmaker's identity and the Another virus removal programme!"

It was a fool's gamble, because the Knights of Hanoi did not play fair. However, with so much at stake, neither would Gō. For now however, he could not do much beyond duelling and hoping that no one saw through his bluff. After all, even though Gō definitely had a hunch about Playmaker's identity, he was hardly about to sell Playmaker out to these bastards.

"_Watch me,"_ he caught himself thinking. _"Trust me."_

Because Playmaker might have been the first one to stand up to the Knights of Hanoi, but he was practically still a kid. Whether Playmaker was a competent duellist or not, hunting him down for sport was simply bad form, no matter who was relaying the instructions.

Besides, dealing with those damned Knights of Hanoi obviously took priority; dealing with Playmaker came after that, after Gō had dealt with the Knights of Hanoi and their trickery, starting with this Genome bastard.

**-o0o-**


End file.
